Pictures Should Burn
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Team fic. The team have a good laugh at Tony's expense when Pepper punishes him by showing the others his baby pictures. But Tony won't go down without a fight. But why can't he find any baby pictures of Natasha?


Hey guys. So this is one of my many one-shots. If their would be a pairing in this it would be Clint/Natasha which is hinted and also Pepper/Tony. This is a team fic. And..yeah. Please read and review.

* * *

Third Person POV

The first joint day off for all the Avengers –excluding Thor who was still in Asgard- saw them crowded around the coffee table with Pepper, while Tony moped and browsed the internet.

"Stark, I never knew you liked dinosaurs." Clint teased looking at the image displayed on the scrap book Pepper was showing them.

"He probably was amazed to see something that was almost as big as his ego." Natasha snarked back causing a round of laughs from the others.

"Who shows their boyfriend's baby pictures to his colleagues?" Tony questioned annoyed

"Who attaches himself to a nuclear bomb and flies through a worm hole while battling aliens?" Came Pepper's rebuttal staring daggers at her boyfriend.

"I saved the world, darling. God, I can't do anything right." Stark mumbled still searching through the internet.

Another few pages were turned in silent shock, when at last the picture Pepper had deemed as payback worthy was revealed.

The silence that followed was quickly broken by gasping and nonstop laughter.

"Stark, I didn't know you were a fan of me! You want me to sign something? Maybe you still have that action figure." Steve mocked starring at the image of a three year old Tony in head to toe Captain America fan apparel.

"Oh you guys think that's funny, what about these?" With a flick of his wrists five pictures floated in the room, instantly the laughing was gone, from all but Natasha.

Bruce's led the walk down memory lane. The image of the younger Bruce smiling happily in bright yellow short shorts. While the next depicted a black and white image of the man Steve was before the serum, wearing an American flag speedo. Beside that was a picture from the circus of Clint dressed as a clown. And lastly, a younger version of Pepper gave a huge smile to the camera showing her missing two front teeth. The images alone nearly had Natasha asphyxiated, but that combined with the horrified looks almost killed her.

"Where is Natasha's picture?" Bruce asks trying to fight off his blush.

"The only thing I can find on Ms. Romanoff is this." Tony replies putting the image of Natasha modeling as Natalia up on one of the screens.

Once again blushes rise on Steve and Bruce's faces. While Clint just stares, and Tony receives double glares from both of the women.

"This had better not be saved onto your computer, Stark!" They say simultaneously.

"Let's not go there, now all of us have shared our childhood pictures and all we have of Spidey is a not-so-embarrassing recent picture. Where's the fairness in that?" Tony complains

"You can search until you die, but you won't find any." Natasha says softly

"Come on even grandpa over here has baby pictures. You must have some somewhere." Tony says again.

"Where I grew up pictures weren't important." She states calmly with an air of forced indifference.

"Russia?" Came Steve's confused reply

"No, the Red Room."

The silence that followed her admission was full of the horror they knew was associated with the program.

"It's only fair though. I do have one from before I was taken, if you'd like to see it." She said in the same tone of indifference.

Feeling the silence fill the room, she gets up slowly and walks down the hall to grab the stained image of her youth.

Walking back into the room, the small picture clutched gently in her hand, she tries not to notice the red rimmed eyes of Steve and Pepper, as well as the sorrowful looks the others direct at her.

Scanning the image in to JARVIS she requests it to be put up alongside the others, as well as Stark's. Taking a deep breathe she sits beside Clint and Pepper on the sofa as they wait for the image to load.

Clint's arm wraps lovingly around her waist while, Pepper tries her best to come up with the appropriate thing to say.

In less than ten seconds the image is loaded, and a smiling girl of about four stares at them from the floating screen. The ballerina tutu ruffles around her as she sits on a stage. Her dark red hair is pulled up in high twin pigtails, and her smile is so bright and innocent the group can't help but look surprised between the young girl and who she became.


End file.
